forumroleplay_star_empires_futuristic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Khala Conflict
Status Ongoing or Ended:Ended Particpants:Lance Traitors,Lance Loyalists,CDE,AIF,Trianian Empire Causlties:90 Billion Results:Lance Traitors defeated,Lance Loyalists liberated The Lance Empire. The Conflict The conflict intially started when Gabriels's advisers attempted to assinate him,he was wounded but those still Loyal to him escaped and started heading for AIF Territory.The reason for the Advisers assinating him was the he would never approve of the Khala,a way to make themselves immortal.They put a clone in his postion and researched the Khala,evunattly calling themselves Gods.The AIF fearing attack began studying the Psionic Destroyers given to them incase of war with Lance Traitors,which were at the time hiding the existence of the Lance Loyalists.The Lance traitors used spies and bombed the Psionic Destroyers and began spying ops all over the AIF.The AIF was able to block the spies attacks and began a War with the Lance.Meanwhile the Lance Loyalists arrived in AIF space and started assiting with war.The CDE began attacking Alas Prime while the Trianian began attacking outer sectors.The CDE were not sure of the Lance Loyalists at first but began beleving allowing the Lance Loyalists to liberate several sectors.The Trianian helped the Uprising in one of the outer colonies and began occupation of it untill the Loyalists stories could be confirmed.The Lance Loyalists with the help of the CDE liberated Alas Prime,With traitor forces weakened they began retreat and Loyalists were able to liberate a lot of sectors,the final sector to be liberated was the Tarzine sector.With the war over the Loyalists took the time to rebuild the there fleets and began worrying about the Archangels and Extra-Universal invaders instead. Major Battles Alas Prime Battle CDE forces drop podded Forces onto the planet.With barely any fleet guarding the Planet Orbital defenses were down within the hour.Loyalists drop podded onto the Planet and began Liberation efforts,Backed by CDE Tanuu and CDE Walkers they were able to take the planet within a matter of hours. Tibus Battle The Battle for TIbus was a diffcult one. Even with the severely weakened forces of the traitors it was proving diffcult to peirece defenses.With Authoration bombarment from orbit was authorized,quickly decimating there defenses.While there was some resistance the planet was taken,and the main Tiberium refining operation captured.It took a while to liberate it and there was some resiatance from traitor forces but it was taken and allowed the Loyalists to make enough ships for the Final push on the Tarzine Sector. Tarzine Sector Battle The indivual planets and systems in Tarzine dont hold much importance,together however they make up a majority of the Industry in Lance.The Lance warped in first with Turian Dreadnoughts in lead,Orca MK2s began stealthing and scouting.The Remenants of the Lance Traitors fleet were found and a brutal battle was fought.The only Aid provided was from the AIF,but only a few cruisers hiding in back.Within the first few hours all but 2 Turians were lost,when all seemed hopeless the Sun God of one of the remaining Dreadnoughts came back online and was fired.The only ships left were fighters and cruisers,and instead of being captured triggered there self destruct.The Majority of Lance Traitor Grounds forces were destroyed at Tibus and the Liberation of all the planets began.The final battle of the Lance Khala Conflict ended and people were relived.